I Wish to Fall in Love
by Natsumi0125
Summary: ¿Crees que los deseos no se cumplen? o ¿Qué pedir uno es absurdo? Pues Sakura Kinomoto no piensa lo mismo... "Deseo..."-pensaba la joven con gran anhelo, mientras la estrella fugaz pasaba. ¿Quieres saber si su deseo se hace realidad? ¿Su deseo se volverá su peor pesadilla? No soy muy buena en resúmenes pero denle una oportunidad .w. (primera historia)


**Capítulo 1 "Deseo.."**

"Pedir un deseo no cuesta nada, pero hacer que se cumpla... Es tu decisión no la de otros; ni estrellas fugaces, ni monedas en una fuente cumplirán lo que con un parpadeo... Puede ser tuyo."

Eran alrededor de las nueve y media de la mañana, un día de clases como cualquier otro en la secundaria y preparatoria Seijo. En el primer año de preparatoria, en una de esas aulas... Yacía una joven, de cabellos castaños hermosos, ojos verde esmeralda como nunca se habían visto y piel blanca como la porcelana; era sin duda una muchacha hermosa.

Su nombre era Sakura Kinomoto, su personalidad era única; siempre ayudaba y apoyaba a las personas a su alrededor, una sonrisa de ella podía hacerte olvidar cualquier problema o inquietud. Tenía el don de cambiar cualquier atmósfera tensa, a convertirla en un lugar tranquilo; uno donde nadie llora, donde nadie sufre. Si las personas alrededor del mundo fueran como ella, no existiría la vanidad, ambición, envidia, odio y todas esas cosas que con el tiempo han ido malgastando la belleza de nuestro mundo; no se oiría el llanto de un niño llamando a sus padres asesinados frente a sus ojos, que ya no tienen inocencia...

A veces era un poco infantil, creía en cosas que nadie creería jamás; temía de la oscuridad y de los muy llamados fantasmas, pero si había alguien o algo en peligro, por más pequeño que fuera, su valentía hacía presencia para darle fuerzas y defender sus creencias.

Tenía muchas virtudes, sus amigos más cercanos siempre le decían eso, ella reía suavemente y apenada negaba los cumplidos o los hacía ver exagerados.

Estaban dando la peor de las clases y la mayor pesadilla para cualquier alumno, las matemáticas. Decir que le iba bien a ella con las matemáticas, era casi como decir un chiste y de los buenos. Algunos de sus compañeros, pero eran muy escasos, podían decir con total libertad que las matemáticas no eran nada más que recordar fórmulas, saberse las tablas de multiplicación, saber sumar y restar; lastimosamente, Sakura no era una de ellos...

El profesor Terada, enseñaba de forma aplicada a los alumnos que miraban el tablero como si fuera una gran tortura mental, aunque en realidad lo fuera...

-Profesor, no entiendo nada...- dijo tímidamente la joven de orbes esmeralda.

-Coincido con Sakura...- dijo otro de sus compañeros.

-Vamos, más sencillo no puede estar!

-No todos somos como tú, Eriol.- respondió un poco enojada Sakura.

-¡Presten atención y no interrumpan la clase si en serio quieren saber qué es ese jeroglífico en el tablero!- dijo otra compañera.

-¡Ya basta! Kinomoto, Hiragizawa, si tanto quieren salir del salón sólo salgan, saben muy bien que la puerta está ahí.- dijo el profesor cuando su paciencia había llegado al tope.

-Lo lamentamos, profesor.- dijeron ambos estudiantes apenados.

-Que no se repita, y ésta vez hablo en serio, que ya no se repita.

-Descuide profesor, continúe con la clase...- respondió el joven. Sakura lo miró con reproche para luego sacarle la lengua en señal de burla.

Pasaron las horas y después de tantas suplicas mentales por parte de los alumnos, llegó la hora de salida.

-¡Dios bendiga los viernes!- dijo entusiasmada una joven antes de salir del aula.

-Chiharu, no seas tan dramática...- le respondió Rika Sasaki, una de sus amigas.

-Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con Chiharu esta vez, si los viernes no existieran, creo que mi cabeza estallaría...

-¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí, en el salón, hasta que cierren el instituto; en vez de irnos ya?- dijo una chica de ojos amatista, un poco apurada.

-Creo que Tomoyo tiene razón, vayámonos ya.- y tras estas palabras, el grupo de chicas abandonó el plantel escolar.

En el camino algunas se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, para más tarde volver a encontrarse en la casa de la joven amatista, Tomoyo Daidoji.

-¡Tomo-chan!

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

-Ya lo olvidé...- respondió apenada ella.-Pero creo que... ¡Ya lo recordé!

-¿Y qué era...?

-Ah cierto... Te quería preguntar si primero podemos pasar a mi casa a buscar mis cosas...

-Pensé que ya las traías desde la mañana...- dijo un poco confundida la azabache.

-Iba a... Pero vi que era mucha carga, por lo que no pude traerla; pero no te preocupes! Ya la había dejado arreglada desde ayer en la noche.- respondió aliviada la castaña.-Sólo espero que Touya no haya llegado todavía a casa, o no me dejara ir hasta que le dé un montón de evidencias de que sí voy a tu casa y que no me iré a jugar la vida como "los jóvenes borrachos de la actualidad"...

-¿Eh?- preguntó un poco desentendida Tomoyo.

-Así le dice él a nuestra generación...

-¿Pero acaso no fue él el que se tomó varias botellas de cerveza y se puso a bailar como loco en su fiesta de cumpleaños?- dijo recordando el último cumpleaños del hermano de su mejor amiga.

-Sí, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que al menos tú no tuviste que soportarlo la mañana siguiente...- respondió risueña.

Llegaron a la casa de Sakura, tomaron un poco de té, agarraron las cosas de la castaña y fueron rumbo a la casa de la Daidoji; la cual en realidad era una mansión de gran extensión ya que la madre de Tomoyo era dueña de una gran empresa, reconocida tanto nacional, como internacional mente.

Después de un par de horas llegaron sus otras amigas, Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki y Naoko Yanagisawa. Pasaron un rato en la habitación de Tomoyo y luego se fueron a la terraza amplia de la casa.

Como habían escuchado que probablemente habrían varias estrellas fugaces en el cielo aquella noche, decidieron que se quedarían en casa de Tomoyo para poder verlas.

-¡Miren, ahí están!- dijo entusiasmada Naoko.

-Oigan, esa que está pasando se ve un poco rara...- dijo Chiharu.

-Cierto, es verde y su luz parpadea...

-Pero es verde como los ojos de Sakura...- respondió fascinada la amatista.

-¡Entonces vamos a dejarte esa para que pidas tu deseo, Sakura-chan!

-Está bien...- dijo un poco sonrojada.

"Deseo... ¡Deseo enamorarme! Sentir el amor y que sea verdadero, poder ser feliz y saber que hay alguien que me ama más que a él mismo. ¡Es mi único deseo!", pensaba con anhelo la joven de ojos verde esmeralda.

-Y bien... ¿Qué deseaste, Sakurita?- le preguntó la azabache.

-Si lo digo no se cumplirá... ¿Cierto?- respondió con un aire de misterio.

-¡No se vale!- dijo Tomoyo haciendo un puchero.

-¡Jajajajajajaja...!- rieron las demás.

Pasó el fin de semana y llegó el lunes, el peor día de la semana para la mayoría...

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué existen los lunes?!- gritó dramáticamente Chiharu.

-Tienes razón, no conozco a nadie que le gusten los lunes...- respondió en tono de cansancio Naoko.

-A alguien deben gustarles...

-Sí, a alguien que viva en el planeta "Anticuado", aunque creo que ahí tampoco nadie se lleva bien con los lunes...- dijo Rika.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!- dijo Tomoyo.

-Y yo...- respondió Sakura. Sonó el timbre de entrada y entró la profesora de literatura.

-Bien chicos, hoy tenemos un trabajo que será llevado a cabo aquí, a menos claro, que no lo terminen... En ese caso lo pueden traer mañana sin falta... Como sea, deben escribir un poema acerca de lo que más les guste en todo el mundo; ya sea alguien o algo. Pueden ir a la biblioteca o al patio trasero a pensar en lo que escribirán, y como hoy tenemos dos horas de literatura; lo más probable es que más de la mitad lo terminen hoy, preguntas?- dijo la profesora, pero nadie levantó la mano ni dijo nada.-De acuerdo, pueden comenzar.- finalizó.

-Yo iré a la biblioteca...- dijo Naoko.

-¡Yo también!- respondió Chiharu.

-Las acompaño...- siguió Rika.

-Yo prefiero ir afuera...-dijo Tomoyo.

-Yo también, creo que el viento natural me ayudará más a aclarar mis pensamientos que el aire acondicionado...- respondió Sakura tomando su libreta y un lápiz, para luego ir al patio trasero junto con su amiga de cabellos negros.

**Pensamientos de Sakura**

Bien... ¿De qué hablo...? ¡Ya sé! Hablaré de todo lo que me gusta, en un sólo poema. Espero que eso no me lleve tantas estrofas, al menos no las demasiadas como para aburrir a la profesora...

**"A tu lado"**

Adoro ver las nubes blancas,

Siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo para observarlas...

Sueño y anhelo tu llegada;

Para abrazarte con todas mis ganas.

Si tan sólo fueras real;

Verías a la luna danzando en la oscuridad.

Las estrellas son el ideal,

Que arropan los bosques con seguridad.

¿Qué pasó con el ayer?

¿Acaso desapareció con aquellas rosas?

Protegerte se volvió mi deber;

Pero amarte se disolvió junto con las olas...

No importa cómo ni cuándo;

La hora o el día.

Sólo sé que a tu lado;

Es cuando se vuelve mejor mi estadía.

* * *

**Bueno, éste ha sido mi primer capítulo de mi primera historia ^w^ (wao o.o jamás pensé que éste día llegaría TTwTT)**

**No sé si fue muy largo o muy corto, y espero que no hayan muchos errores ortográficos... Creo que eso es todo ._.**

**BYEn.n**

**P.D: Si te gustó la historia, o quieres hacerme una sugerencia (de forma adecuada eso sí...); déjame un lindo y precioso review ^.^ (los cuales gracias al cielo no cuestan nada n3n)**


End file.
